Love Struck
by Malfoyy
Summary: Naruto is an average hi-schooler who has a secret crush:Sasuke. Naruto isnt very popular and he doesnt get good grades. He even gets beat up once in a while. But Sasuke happens to return Narutos atraction, making a not so perfect relationship work.SasuNar
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. There are many things you may not know about me. For starters, I am a hyperactive kid with blonde hair and blue eyes. I always wear orange and I'm not very good at paying attention in school. I usually end up staring out the window, at the people in gym. Second period I will never look away from the people outside because a certain person is in that gym class. My three-year crush: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke is perfect in every way. His body is musilly but not too muscular. His hair is the perfect length and perfect shade of black and so are his eyes. His pale complexion and smug smile leaves every girl in school love struck. He is perfect in every way!

I know I said that he leaves every _girl_ love struck, but there is something you MUST know: I am a _boy_.

Yes. A boy.

It isn't that weird. People should be allowed to like whoever they want and I believe that to be true.

I don't really know exactly why I have this attraction to Sasuke. He's a jerk, a jock, and a nerd, all at the same time. Not to mention he's the most popular guy in school!

I'm a misfit, an outcast. I do have a certain group of people that I hang out with, but no real best friends. So, obviously, Sasuke is way out of my league.

I mentioned Sasuke was a jerk before. Just yesterday, he "accidentally" pushed me into a locker. He told the teacher who saw it was an accident but I could tell it on purpose. He also "accidentally" dropped a hammer on this kid named Lee's foot last week and today he got bored and jabbed his friend, Neji, with a pencil.

Even though he's a jerk and will never accept me, I still want to be with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was second period and I was in my usual seat in the back staring out the window at Sasuke. He was playing soccer. It was no wonder why he was on varsity soccer his freshman year.

The teacher, Iruka Sensei, was babbling on about the history of Konoha Town while I stared. Or maybe it was American history I wasn't paying attention.

"Naruto!" Iruka Sensei's voice called to the back of the class.

I didn't look away for I was captivated by Sasuke's magnificence.

"Naruto!" He called again.

Still no answer.

"NARUTO!" He bellowed as loud as boat horn and man those things are LOUD!

I looked up and stared at him confused.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Finally! Naruto can you tell the class why ancient shinobi from Sanuha Town invaded Konoha Town?" Iruka Sensei asked.

"Uh…….they got bored and wanted to get their famous ramen?" I answered. I had no idea what the answer was.

The class snickered.

"No Naruto. Sakura?"

I put my head down on my desk in embarrassment. I'm always questions like that. I can never concentrate second period.

"Sunuha Town's leader wanted to have complete control over all their neighboring towns." Sakura answered. She's the bookworm. :(

"Correct. Naruto you need to pay attention more in class." Iruka Sensei said.

I gave him a thumbs up and sat with my head on the desk for the rest of the period.

The day slowly passed and then it was seventh period.

Seventh period. The worst class. Sasuke is that class. That's why I am failing German.

"Wie geht es dir Naruto?" Kurenai Sensei asked.

I groaned. I hate talking when Sasuke can hear me.

"Es geht mir shlesch." I answered.

"Warum? Vas ist los?" She asked.

"Ich bin unglucklish." I answered again.

"Ah. Ino, wie geht es dir?"

"Es geht mir sehr gut!" Ino answered in her annoying peppy voice.

Kurenai Sensei asks these questions every day. German is so tedious.

I rested my chin on my hand and looked out the window. I didn't dare to look towards the other side of the room. (That's where Sasuke sits)

The bell rang and I idled at my desk for a minute until Sasuke left. Then I scurried into the hallway, just in time to crash into someone. My textbook fell to the ground and I stared at it.

"Sorry." I mumbled, bending over to pick it up.

I stood straight again and looked at the person who I crashed into.

Sasuke Uchiha.

My mind went racing. What would I say to him? Should I just leave without talking? Would he call me an idiot and push me aside? I really didn't want him thinking I'm stupid!

"Hey Naruto. I can't help but notice you stare at me when I'm in gym." Sasuke answered.

I shook my head.

"I don't stare at you." I looked down at my blue sandals.

"Yes you do." He chuckled. It was a low, beautiful sound.

Before I knew it, his hand lifted my face and I was staring into his dark, amazing eyes.

His lips touched mine.

I couldn't tell what happened next. It was all too fast. Before I realized it Sasuke was gone and I was left in the hallway by myself, gazing at nothing. What had just happened!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

I skipped my last three classes and went home. There was something about his kiss that felt so right. My heart pounded at the thought: My first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Late update! I'm very sorry!**

Chapter 3

My alarm clock went off at seven, blaring the song _Hot 'N Cold _by Katy Perry on the radio. I slammed on the snooze and groggily walked to the small bathroom. I washed my face and attempted to brush the blonde disaster that was my hair. After about three minutes I placed the brush down in defeat. I could never win a battle with my hair.

"I should just shave it off." I thought out loud.

I dressed in my usual orange attire and grabbed a cup of instant ramen for breakfast. After chowing down it was time for me to set out for another crazy day at school. Hopefully what had happened between Sasuke and me the day before was just a fluke, and we could both get on with our lives. Yet, some part of me wanted a relationship to develope. I was so very confused...

I walked to school and unwillingly entered the building. It was a good thing Sasuke and I had barely any classes together. Maybe I'd be able to actually concentrate in Iruka's class. I doubted it.

The walk from my locker to homeroom was a total disaster. In my attempt to avoid Sasuke, I somehow managed to walk into some mean bully kid: Kankuro.

"Hey watch it punk!" He yelled as he pushed me into a locker.

"Great! The perfect way to start my day." I thought sarcastically.

I looked him in the eyes. Not my smartest decision

"You got a problem with me?" He demanded, jabbing me in the chest with his finger.

I shook my head.

"I think you do! You think so Aburame?" He looked at his "sidekick"; a bug obsessed, sunglasses wearing, quiet guy who always agrees with Kankuro. He nodded.

"You heard him. He thinks you have a problem with me." Kankuro said.

"Um. He didn't actually say anythi..." I was cut off by a fist in my face. I shouldn't have opened my mouth.

He pushed me to the floor and kicked my side. I knew there wasn't any point in fighting back. It would just get me into trouble in the long run.

"You're so boring Uzumaki." Kankuro complained. "Come on. Show some backbone."

His foot was crushing my hand and I swore I heard a cracking sound. Pain shot through me like a caffeene buzz and I winced.

"Pathetic." He left me then but not without stomping on my already swelling hand.

I sat there in pain for about five minutes. I didn't even notice when a low gasp came from two feet away from.

"Naruto,are you okay?" A familiar voice asked worriedly.

Great! The last thing I wanted was _him_ finding me like this!

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone Sasuke."

"No! I'm taking you to the nurse." And with that he grabbed by good hand and pulled to the office.

His skin was smooth and perfect and warm. I loved the feeling of his hand intertwined with mine.

He swung the large door opened and announced his arrival to the world.

"Oh. Hello Sasuke Uchiha." Miss Tsunade's voice came from the seat behind the computer. "Why are you here?" She obviously didn't notice me standing behind Sasuke.

"Well. I'm bringing a friend to the nurse 'cuz he got hurt." Sasuke explained.

"You're such a good person." She replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well. is in right now so go on."

"Thank you ma'am." Sasuke said, grabbing my hand and quickly pulling me into the nurse's office.

, who was twenty three but didn't look a day over seventeen, looked at us as we entered.

"How can I help you...Oh my god." He came over to me and looked at my face. "Looks like you got hit with a baseball or somethin' "

"Yeah. I did just that. " I lied. How would I eplain my hand? "Um...my hand is in worse shape..." I help up by _very_ black and blue and _very_ swollen hand.

"Ooh. Not good." He said. "I'll get some ice."

"Already got it!" Sasuke announced handing me the ice.

"Uh. Thanks." I muttered. What was with him? He wasn't acting like his usual cool self.

"Good. You may have broken it. I'll have to call one of your parents to take you to the emergency room." said.

Parents? Oh shit! I didn't have any. No one knew that and I wanted it to stay that way so I wouldn't have to go to an orphanage.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "I mean, they both work in a different state so they wouldn't make it back before school ends..." I looked at the ground. I was a terrible liar.

"Well, we still have to call them." He said.

"I don't know their numbers." I mumbled. I could see Sasuke staring at me confused.

"I'll look it up on the computer."

"It's not recorded."

"It should be." said, pushing up his round glasses.

"I'll take him." Sasuke offered. "You can call my brother and tell him I won't be in any classes today."

"All right. But you're responsible for _all_ your missed school work." agreed.

"I understand. We'll go now so we can get that hand looked at."

And somehow I ended up in sitting next to Sasuke in his amazing black porsche, staring at his marvelous perfection.


End file.
